


Un hombre común II

by sara_f_black



Series: Un hombre común [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras concentra todos sus esfuerzos por encontrar respuestas en las estrellas, Jane Foster empieza a encontrar algo más en la Tierra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un hombre común II

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en el universo de la película. Post película. Gracias a thefrozenyogurt por ir revisando el avance del fic. POV Jane. Continuación de un hombre común (POV Coulson). Parte 2/3

Jane miraba con atención a través del telescopio. Estaba esperando que volviera a aparecer cierto destello que había descubierto recientemente. Tenía la hipótesis de que había un intervalo definido para sus apariciones, pero tenía que comprobarlo. Todos los aparatos de medición estaban a punto, y ella se había equipado para pasar la noche allí: un buen café caliente en la cafetera, una taza humeante a su lado y un abrigo caliente era suficiente.

Nada podría haber roto su concentración… Excepto por un sonido en el pasillo. Alguien se aproximaba.

Volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta rápidamente, y al girarse movió una mano que accidentalmente tocó algún comando del control frente a ella. Los pasos que se acercaban siguieron directo, sin que nadie llamara a su puerta.

La sensación de decepción que la invadió no era esperada pero tampoco desconocida. Las últimas tres semanas le sucedía lo mismo cada vez que el doctor al final del pasillo se quedaba trabajando tarde alguna noche. Ya debía haberse hecho a la idea de escucharlo pasar, y sin embargo, todavía volteaba cada vez.

Hacía más de cuatro semanas que no tenía ningún visitante nocturno.

-¡Oh, maldición! – Exclamó al escuchar los pitidos de la computadora. Aparentemente había tocado algo que no debía, porque no tenía idea de qué proceso había empezado a realizar. Se sentó ante la máquina a teclear a toda velocidad, tratando de detener aquello y volver a la programación inicial.

-¿Jane?

La voz detrás de ella la sobresaltó. No había escuchado entrar a nade. Se incorporó de golpe y la taza de café sobre el escritorio se volcó, cayendo en el suelo y manchando la tupida alfombra verde que lo cubría.

Jane soltó otra maldición mientras buscaba un trapo para secar el estropicio. Recién entonces escuchó los pasos del hombre a quien no había escuchado entrar a su laboratorio. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba a su lado, y ponía un pañuelo blanco sobre el charco de líquido oscuro cerca del teclado. El pañuelo entrapó enseguida, quedando perdido.

Levantó la vista para darle las gracias a su dueño, encontrándose por primera vez en más de un mes con la mirada amable del agente Coulson.

-No quise asustarla, Jane – se disculpó el hombre por todo saludo. Su tono seguía siendo educado y distante. No recordaba en qué momento había empezado a llamarla por su nombre en lugar de “doctora Foster”, pero el tono era exactamente el mismo, formal y cortés.

-Regresó – declaró Jane sonriendo ligeramente, acomodándose el cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.

Era un gesto común cuando estaba nerviosa, aunque ahora no lo estaba. Sólo un poco alterada por todo el incidente con la computadora y el café. El agente asintió al tiempo que echaba el ya perdido pañuelo en el basurero.

-Sí, tengo una semana para supervisar el trabajo en Nuevo México – explicó brevemente.

Su mirada examinó la computadora, que seguía lanzando pitidos al azar. Jane seguía sin enterarse de qué la había puesto a hacer.

-Oh – la doctora se inclinó sobre la computadora y la apagó directamente. Ya iniciaría el proceso de nuevo.

-¿Cómo va eso? – preguntó el agente como si recién la semana pasada hubiera estado allí.

Jane se giró dispuesta a decirle todo lo que había avanzado en el último mes con un tono muy parecido a reproche por su ausencia en ese tiempo, pero recién entonces lo observó realmente. Coulson tenía una herida reciente sobre la frente que llevaría apenas unos días cicatrizando, y bajo el saco llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo.

Las palabras de explicación murieron en su boca, sustituidas por la lógica pregunta preocupada:

-¿Qué le pasó?

Coulson tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta a qué se refería. Se había quedado viéndola de esa manera que acostumbraba cuando ella le explicaba algo. Como si estuviera mirando algo más allá de ella. Dirigió la vista hacia sí mismo y su brazo herido. Se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera la menor importancia.

-Una situación que teníamos que resolver se complicó un poco.

-¿Un poco? – preguntó Jane con incredulidad. Un examen más minucioso le rebeló algunos moretones de varios días, y otros raspones a la altura del cuello y en las manos.

Aparentemente el agente Coulson hacía algo más que secuestrar equipo ajeno, proveer materiales faltantes y supervisar las bases de SHIELD a lo largo y ancho de país. Lo de “resolver situaciones” era un poco más peligroso de lo que había creído en un inicio.

-Creía que los superhéroes se encargaban de esas cosas – añadió ella ante su silencio.

Coulson jaló una silla y se sentó. Nunca hacía eso, pero parecía cansado. Jane se preguntó hacía cuánto había llegado a Nuevo México.

-A veces los superhéroes necesitan ayuda de la gente común – señaló él mientras se acomodaba en la silla, parecía que le dolía la espalda.

-He tenido una probada del tipo de cosas a las que se enfrentan – replicó Jane recordando el gigante que había venido a matar a Thor y destruirlo todo. – Nadie “común” se enfrenta a eso.

Coulson la miró de una manera extraña, como si hubiera dicho algo que le parecía particularmente interesante. Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Alguien loco, entonces?

Por primera vez, Jane se sintió incómoda mirándolo a los ojos.

-Diría que… valiente – contestó con seguridad, aunque desvió la mirada un momento.

Sin embargo, notó que Coulson parecía complacido con su respuesta.

-Valiente suena mejor – comentó el hombre.

Jane sonrió ligeramente. Aquella no era el tipo de conversación que solía tener con el agente Coulson. De hecho, tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Había hecho una lista de reclamos en algún lado. Darcy le había dicho que se las mandara por mail, hacía cuatro semanas el agente le había escrito diciéndole que podría tardar en volver a Nuevo México pero que no dudara en escribirle si necesitaba algo. Sin embargo, las quejas prefería hacerlas en persona para asegurarse de que quedaban claramente expuestas.

Sí había hecho dos solicitudes por correo electrónico, por las cuales había recibido equipo nuevo una semana después, pero ni una palabra del agente. Darcy le había dicho que también podía sólo escribirle un correo para ver como estaba. Evidentemente, no lo había hecho.

-Aún así – replicó ella aplazando la lista de quejas para después-, SHIELD debería proteger más a sus agentes.

La idea pareció divertirlo.

-Nosotros somos los que protegemos, somos SHIELD – le recordó con sencillez. – Pero es agradable ver que le preocupa.

Ella guardó silencio, no muy segura de cuál era la manera apropiada de replicar a eso. Sí, le había extrañado su ausencia y quizá había estado demasiado pendiente de cuándo regresaría, pero no había pensado que realmente podría haberle pasado algo malo hasta que lo vio esa noche.

Por primera vez, fue consciente de que cada vez que el agente Coulson se iba había una posibilidad real de que no regresara.

-Bueno, sólo pasaba a ver si todo estaba bien – dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie. Era capaz de notar que había reprimido un gesto de dolor. – La dejo para que trabaje.

-Oh, no es necesario – replicó ella un poco más rápido de lo normal, y él la miró sorprendido. – Digo… No creo que pueda seguir con eso hasta mañana. ¿Quiere una taza de café? Hice bastante.

Coulson la miró atentamente, como si esperara encontrar alguna trampa. Luego su mirada viajó a la cafetera y a la computadora apagada. Parecía que no acababa de comprender lo que pasaba. De hecho, por extraño que fuera, parecía que no terminaba de creerlo.

-Claro – replicó finalmente, y tomó asiento de nuevo.

Jane fue a buscar otra taza. Sonrió cuando vio que Darcy había traído una nueva y se preguntó si de alguna forma, ella lo había sabido.

Miró su reloj, según sus cálculos en ese momento debía haber aparecido el destello en el cielo, en las coordenadas del Bifrost. Bueno, ya podría comprobarlo al día siguiente.


End file.
